Loving you is a pain in the butt
by hannahthegreat101
Summary: Clara is in Love with Liam, but is rejected by him. 5 minutes later she falls for another boy...


The Center of my canvas

I can remember everything perfectly. The sounds, smells and colors of the nature surrounding us. It was the first time I ever talked to him. It was most likely that conversation that changed everything. After that day, he suddenly became the center of the whole canvas, the canvas that represents my life. Everything evolved just around him. I still wonder what would have happened if we hadn't started talking on that bike tour with our class, through the wilderness of Colorado. It was actually quite random. We were talking about some TV show were celebrities get sent into the jungle to survive. We spent a whole two hours talking about random things that we never even noticed that the bike tour as over, and that we were back at the bus. The whole ride my focus was on him, but still I managed to absorb everything around me. The wet smell of damp wood, the sounds of birds chirping in the distant tress, and the sloshing sound coming from the tires of the bikes on the muddy path.

You see, at first our relationship started out as just being friends, because I had a crush on his best friend Liam. I didn't tell you at first, because I was afraid that it would ruin our bond. A bond. That sounds right. A bond is what we had, not just a talk, but nothing could have happened to spoil us being together. Liam was the only problem. Oh Jake, why did everything seem complicated, when it was so simple?

The next evening was a BBQ in a restaurant in Denver, the main city in Colorado. It was at a small restaurant, were you could sit on a deck outside with light overhead. There was also a small garden with big trees and bushes.

I ate dinner quickly because I am such a picky eater. " Hey Clara, do you like anybody?" asked my best friend Tara.

" Promise to never tell anybody! I like Liam!" I told her grinning. Big mistake. One of the schools most gossipy girl heard me, and immediately tried to hook me up with Liam. Of course these thinks hardly ever work out, and Liam said that he does not like me. I was sad at first, and I decided to sit by an extra large tree I the garden. Of course I didn't cry, I never cry about boys.

There was a rustling of leaves behind me. " Can I join you?" asked a VERY familiar voice. It was him. Jake. BY now you have probably figured out that by HIM I meant Jake. Before I continue with my story, let me tell you about Jake. He is extremely tall and at the time he had extremely (for a boy) long brown hair, which was messy most of the time. His eyes are the deepest shade of blue that you can imagine, and whenever he talks to me I feel like they are looking inside my head. He was almost two years older then me, but still we were in the same grade.

" I'm sorry about Liam," he said staring into my eyes. I had no idea what to reply, he got me completely paralyzed. He leaned forward. At first I was confused, my thoughts were jumbling in my head. I was going to finally say something, but his lips were already pressed against mine. And I have to say it would have been quite a kiss, had he not suddenly jumped up and said " I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that!" and ran away. Gone. Just like that. And after that amazing kiss, I started falling for him. And after that, it only got worse. I guess I never expected that the day I stopped liking Liam I would fall fro someone else, 5 minutes later! And for his best friend!

Two days and a five hour drive later we were back at school, as if we had never left. At Lunch times Tara and I were spying on Jake an his friends, Tara liked Jakes friend William. One time Jake caught me, and he pretended to hold me on a leash like a puppy, and he dragged me in front of his friends, and said "look who I caught spying on us!" and laughed. I pushed him and ran away, back to Tara who was laughing hysterically. I laughed with her, but I wondered why Jake was acting so awkward. Why did he kiss me if he doesn't like me?

The next day I couldn't wait any longer. I told Tara to go and ask Jake out for me, I was way to shy to ask myself. Sadly Jake didn't believe Tara, so he came to talk to e. All my friends were trying to eavesdrop, but I shooed them away. I led me behind the school, and stood opposite me.

" What's your problem? DO you like me or don't you?" he said angrily.

"I don't know" I replied. What kind of an answer was that?

" Then I'm sorry I kissed you. Please just leave me alone, if you don't want anything from me." He said sadly.

" I do like you. And I don't want you to regret kissing me." I replied, shaking a little.

" well that changes thing. But please keep it a secret that we are dating for now" he said and put his arm around my shoulder. We walked like hat back to my friends. They all started screeching of joy. So much for keeping it a secret.


End file.
